As connectors to be used for parts of connection of automotive ducts, and the like, there are conventionally known connectors with which female members and male members can be connected instantly. For example, in Patent Document 1, a connector comprises a male member having a single perimeter edge groove on an outer perimeter, and a female member having two outer projections delineated respectively by inner recessed parts formed so as to receive a sealing gasket and a fixing gasket. Also, in the case when the female member and the male member are connected, the female member extends to the male member without covering the perimeter groove of the male member, and a fixing clip is insertion-coupled in the groove of the male member and the grooves delineated between the projections of the female member, so that the two are held in a prescribed position in the axis.